Tears of Ice and Rain
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: Despues de ser destruido, Gray busca calor de la unica maga que le puede dar. Rated M por una razon. Contenido adulto.


**Hola, les dejo un fic de esta pareja por que queria escribir una historia de tipo angst, queria hacer un NatsuxLisanna pero esto fue lo que salio.**

**Precaucion, tiene contenido adulto.**

* * *

><p>Las sabanas, llenas de sudor, empezaban a resbalar por un lado de la cama, con cada movimiento que hacian la cama se movia mas y mas, los sonidos que hacia al chocar con la pared la cama, pero ellos no lo oian, estaban encerrados en su mundo de placer y nadie mas que ellos dos existia en este momento.<p>

Un pantalon y camisa de traje yacian olvidados en el suelo, junto con un vestido color purpura y ropa interior, parecia que las hubieran roto un animal salvaje.

El chico de cabello negro acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelizaul sin ninguna delicadeza, era como si estuviera solo actuando por instinto, instinto animal, como un depredador en su presa.

Bueno no es que ella pudiera quejarse de todas maneras, despues de todo fue ella la que se ofrecio a hacerlo.

Gray mordio un de sus senos mientras apretaba el otro con fuerza causando que ella gimiera de dolor.

Recordo como terminaron aqui.

A si, todo empezo con una boda...

* * *

><p><em>Hoy era un hermoso dia para toda Magnolia, el cielo brillaba y el sol estaba resplandeciente, pero lo mejor era que ese dia se celebraba la boda de dos de los mas fuertes miembros de el gremio Fairy Tail.<em>

_Erza Scarlet y Gerard Fernandez_

_Despues de la guerra contra Grimoire Heart, el consejo atrapo a Ultear y ella confeso que Jellal era inocente y todos los actos que el cometio fueron por su causa, despues de dicha declaracion el consejo no pudo mas que dejar libre al mago peliazul, quien lo recibieron con gusto en el gremio FT._

_Aun asi durante la guerra hubo perdidas, Makarov habia fallecido y con todo orgullo y honor fue enterrado al lado del primer Maestro de Ft, pero por la perdida de Makarov el gremio obtuvo un nuevo maestro, Laxus Dreyar._

_Laxus habia perdido todas sus locuras de que solo se necesitaban los mas fuertes en el gremio, ahora era muy querido por todos._

_Ahora habian pasado 5 años_

_Todos los miembros de FT yvarios ciudadanos habian sido invitados a lo que las revistas de todo Fiore llamaban, La Boda Del Siglo._

_ Se reunieron en la catedral de la ciudad esperando que todo empezara._

_Pero habia alguien que no estaba feliz para nada, de hecho esperaba que hubiera un tornado para poder irse de ahi._

_Si solo queria salir de ali..._

* * *

><p>Gray empezo a acariciar los muslos de la maga de agua y paso su lengua por su cuerpo, pero no la beso ni una sola vez.<p>

Todo se veia borroso para la peliazul, el placer la cegaba el placer de estar asi con el hombre que amaba, **no podia ser mas feliz**, pero lamentablemente el no sentia lo mismo.

La lengua del mago de hielo llego a su zona mas intima y empezo a jugar con ella, la mujer arqueo su espalda, su cara roja de verguenza y placer, de su boca solo salian gemidos.

Gray no era nada gentil con ella, era brusco y no parecia importarle los gemidos de dolor que ella dejaba salir cuando su lengua llego hasta lo mas profundo de ella

-Gray-sama!- grito la chica mientras se venia en la boca del chico

Gray retiro su cara de las partes intimas de la chica y la miro con una mirada perdida y sus ojos irradiaban lujuria, soledad pero sobre todo, reflejaban calor humano despues de todo le habian destrozado el corazon...

* * *

><p><em>Gray no prestaba atencion a lo que su pelirosado amigo le decia, no le importaba como estaban sus problemas con la maga rubia y la cambiaformas albina, el tenia sus propios problemas con que lidiar.<em>

_Natsu molesto por que no le prestaba atencion se dio la vuelta y se fue a hablar con Laxus y su futura esposa Cana Alberona, pronto Dreyar._

_Despues de unas horas la ceremonia ya habia empezado y Gray tomo su aciento en la primera fila, aciento que le habia reservado Titania solo para el._

_Vio como cada una de las damas de honor entraban acompañadas por alguien mas, Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia... _

_Y luego entro Gerard mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo._

_Gray comenzo a temblar, porque significaba que la novia estaba por entrar tambien._

_ La musica empezo a tocarse y pronto todos se pusieron de pie mientras esperaban a la novia entrar._

_Gray mantenia su mirada hacia abajo, no queria mirarla, porque si lo hacia solo se lastimaria a si mismo, se lastimaria mas._

_Pero de todas formas lo hizo, tal vez era solo un masoquista que le encantaba el dolor, por que cuando la vio sintio como alguien rompia toda su alma, la tragaban para escupirla y luego pisarla junto con su corazon._

_Ahi estaba ella en toda su belleza en ese vestido blanco y su cara escondida bajo el velo, y entonces ella lo miro y le dio la sonrisa mas dulce que pudo hacer, seria mejor que lo hubiera atravesado con una de sus espadas, porque eso fue lo que sinitio._

_Gerard la recibio con una sonrisa en su cara, **una maldita sonrisa.**_

_Todos se sentaron y el padre empezo a hablar..._

* * *

><p>Gray separo las piernas de la chica peliazul y su hundio en ella de una embestida, provocando un gran grito de dolor de la chica.<p>

El chico sintio como las uñas de la maga se enterraban en su espalda y espero a que se acostumbrara para seguir moviendose

No espero mucho y se empezo a mover haciendo que la chica empezara a gemir de dolor y placer

Estaba apretada, muy apretada, pero Gray no le importo solo siguio moviendose, despues de todo el ya no sentia nada.

No el ya habia muerto cuando aquellas palabras fueron mencionadas.

* * *

><p><em>Habia llegado el momento...<em>

_- Si hay alguien que se oponga a que estas dos almas junten sus vidas, hable ahora o calle para siempre-_

_Sudando..._

_Si, un mago de hielo se encontraba sudando, para Gray todo el mundo se habia detenido, solo el estaba vivo, por segundos sintio como no podia respirar._

_Queria gritar que el se oponia a esa union, pero no podia, no podia robarle su felicidad a la peliroja._

_Empezo a temblar su mano queira moverse hacia arriba_

_Pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro bajarla de nuevo _

_- Entonces, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- _

_Gerard levanto el velo de Erza y la beso fue un beso que demostro todo el amor que sentian_

_Todos empezaron a aplaudir, todos menos uno..._

_Gray reunio toda la fuerza que le quedaba para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos_

_No habia vuelta atras, habia perdido a Erza para siempre..._

_La mano de Natsu se poso en su hombro y le dedico una mirada de lastima y de apoyo _

_Gray miro hacia otro lado hundiendose mas en su depresion_

_Salieron de la catedral para ver como el auto de recien casados se alejaba, por suerte no pudo ver cuando se fueron, eso solo lo hubiera herido mas._

_Miro a su alrededor, al parecer el ramo se dirijia hacia donde estaban Lucy y Lisanna pero Natsu lo destruyo antes de que algo pasara, pero recibio un golpe de ambas magas a cambio._

_Todos empezaron a irse al ver como el cielo empezaba a nublarse, todos menos el..._

_Se quedo afuera de la catedral mientras la lluvia lo mojaba, pero se sorprendio cuando alguien lo sujeto por atras, volteo y para su sorpresa Juvia se encontraba ahi._

_Empezaron a hablar y una cosa llevo a la otra y de repente se enontraron en la habitacion de la chica uno sobre el otro salvajemente..._

* * *

><p>Gray iba mas rapido cada embestida que daba, estaba muy cerca, y al parecer ella tambien lo estaba, pudo sentir como la chica se empezaba apretarse contra su miembro.<p>

Juvia solto un ultimo gran grito mientras llegaba al orgasmo, Gray dio una ultima embestida y se derramo en ella, callendo en cima de la maga.

Gray hundio su cara en el cuello de la chica y finalmente dejo que todas las emociones que habia guardado en el dia salieran.

Juvia se sorprendio al sentir las lagrimas del mago caer por su cuello, pero aun asi no dijo nada.

No duraron mucho tiempo en un estado conforme despues de eso.

Gray se levanto y empezo a vestirse, se puso sus pantalones y camisa, tomo su saco en una mano y su corbata en la otra.

Se dirigio a la puerta no sin antes de dedicarle a Juvia una ultima mirada

- Lo lamento Juvia- fue todo lo que salio de su boca y desaparecio.

Cuando se fue, ahora le toco a Juvia el turno de llorar

No por ser utilizada

No por que la rechazo

Sino por que el seguia sufriendo y ella no podia hacer nada al respecto

Solo miro por su ventana y vio la lluvia caer y pudo distinguir una figura que se alejaba, reconocio quien era ella podia reconcerlo donde sea.

Lo miro hasta que aquella figura desaparecio en la oscuridad...

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente se entero que Gray habia dejado el gremio y desaparecio.<p>

El maestro Laxus le habia dado lo unico que dejo Gray cuando marcho...

Una carta.

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado cuatro años de la desaparicion de Gray y varias cosas habian cambiado<p>

Mirajane y Fried se habian casado y ya tenian a una pequeña entre sus brazos

Laxus y Cana se casaron al año de que Gray se fuera y tuvieron a unos gemelos rubios que eran, segun Laxus, su mayor fuerza

Natsu aun no se decidia por Lucy o Lisanna, no queria perder la amistad con ninguna de las dos.

Gajeel y Levy estaban por casarse pero Levy ya habia dado la noticia que estaba embarazada.

Gerard y Erza tenian unos pocos problemas, la desaparicion de hizo poner muy triste a Erza y Gerard penso que Erza en realidad queria a Gray por lo que se separo de ella unos meses, pero pudieron arreglar eso y ahora seguian casados, pero Erza tenia problemas de fertilidad por lo que no podia embarazarse y darle un hijo a Gerard

La mayoria del gremio fueron en busqueda de Gray cuando el desaparecio pero jamas lo encontraron

Juvia leia una y otra vez la carta que le dejo Gray

_"Querida Juvia,_

_Gracias por lo que hiciste, por apoyarme y por ser mi amiga, pero yo no puedo regresar tus sentimientos hacia mi, porque no me los merezco, quisiera de verdad regresarlos, pero si me forzara a mi mismo solo termianria lastimandote mas..._

_Lo lamento en serio, pero busca la felicidad estoy seguro de que aun hay alguien ahi afuera que te hara feliz, por que se yo no puedo..._

_Amor, Gray Fullbuster."_

* * *

><p>Ahora en tardes de lluvia como esta, Juvia no puede evitar pensar en Gray y la ultima noche que tuvieron juntos, cuando descubrio sus lagrimas de hielo...<p>

Drip. Drip. Drop..._  
><em>


End file.
